Truth or Dare is Always Fun
by Pirate.Jax.Quint
Summary: It's christmas holidays and everyone is bored. please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters though I wish I did.  
  
Truth or Dare is Always Fun   
BY Tori Cody   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas holidays were very boring this year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I know what we can do. Lets play 'Truth or Dare'." said Hermione   
  
"Wow! I thought you were going to say something boring."harry said hopping out of his chair.  
  
" Uhh.............what's Truth or Dare? Ron asked putting away his chessboard.  
  
"It's a muggle game. You spin a bottle and whoever it lands on, you ask them 'Truth or Dare' and they pick one. If they pick truth, you ask them a question. If they pick dare, you get to make them do something. Get it? Hermione replied.  
  
"Yup! Sounds fun. Lets get some more people to play. Ron said before running out the portrait hole. He return 25 minutes later with 2 other people; Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.   
  
" They're the only one's I could find" He sighed   
  
"Good! Now who's going first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um what are we doing?" Draco Pondered. After Hermione explained what to do, Harry spun the bottle. It landed on Draco.  
  
"Truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare"Draco answered sneering. Harry smiled evilly. "Well I'm waiting Potter." Draco complained.   
  
"Ok I dare you to.............................................Dress like a girl and sing 'Man I feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain." Harry said triumphantly.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco exclaimed.   
  
"You have to do it." Ginny replied giggling.  
  
"Fine! Lets get this over with. Where do I get ready?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Follow me." Ginny took him up to the 4 year dorms. 15 minutes later, Draco was downstairs and everyone was in stitches. He had on a black miniskirt and a purple tube top.  
  
"Ok *giggle* let *giggle* me *giggle* your *giggle* Mike!" Hermione said bursting into laughter.   
  
"Hurry up mudblood!" Draco demanded still sneering. She handed him the mike and he started to sing.  
  
I'm going tonight - I'm feelin' alright   
Gonna let it all hang out   
Wanna make some noise   
Really raise my voices   
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout   
  
No inhibitions - make no conditions   
Get a little outta line   
I ain't gonna act politically correct   
I only wanna have a good time   
The best thing about being a woman   
Is the prerogative   
To have a little fun and...   
  
Chorus:   
Oh, oh, oh totally crazy   
Forget I'm a lady   
Men's shirt - short skirts   
Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah   
Doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh gat in the action - feel the attraction   
Color my hair   
Do what I dare   
Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free   
Yeah, to feel the way I feel   
Man! I feel like a woman!   
  
The girls need a break   
Tonight we're gonna take   
The chance to get out on the town   
We don't need romance   
We only wanna dance   
We're gonna let our hair hang down   
  
The best thing about being woman   
Is the prerogative   
To have a little fun and...   
  
Chorus   
  
The best thing about being woman   
Is the prerogative   
To have a little fun and...   
  
Chorus   
  
I get totally crazy   
Can you feel it   
Come, come, come on baby   
I feel like a woman   
"I can't breathe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron exclaimed "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!!!!"  
  
"Shut up Weasley!!!!!!!!!!!! Potter I'm going to get you back for that !!!!!!!!!" Draco exclaimed running upstairs to change.  
  
"Revenge is sweet Ron. It really is. That will be struck in me mind for a long time now." Harry replied.  
  
"I know not to get on your bad side. Well who's turn is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's Draco's turn. We have to wait for him to come back downstairs." Hermione put in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you like this is my first fanfiction. Please R&R(flames are welcome). I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. There will be other characters just wait. Oh and I would like so ideas for you guys. Later days 


	2. AN: IMPORTANT

Hey Guys Thanks for the reviews I would have the next chapter posted sooner but I have to wait for my friend Sam to go over to my House and send it from my computer to my laptop. Yes I have a new Apple G4 laptop. I'm So Happy^^' I have to finish writing the 2nd chapter when I get it but that might take a long time because I have the busiest schedule ever. Well I g2g because I'm in Science class. Just hold on a little longer. Well g2g. Je Na  
  
~_~ Tori Cody~_~ 


End file.
